


Picture Perfect

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>---</p>
<p>Anonymous asked a question</p>
<p>jaytim - Tim still takes photos but not during Batman stalking</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>http://blue-jello-for-spiderman.tumblr.com/post/72214309999/jaytim-tim-still-takes-photos-but-not-during-batman</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture Perfect

\---

Anonymous asked a question

jaytim - Tim still takes photos but not during Batman stalking

\---

Tim smiled as he looked around. It was almost dark in Gotham and the tall gothic buildings were casting shadows in some of the most beautiful and interesting ways Tim had seen. He felt someone tug at his hand and looked to his side to see Jason smiling down at him. Tim smiled back and quickly snapped a picture with the camera that hung heavily around his neck, giggling when the flash of light makes Jason jump. 

He grins as he drops it back around his neck, tilting his head to look up to amused Jason smiling down at him. 

Tim doesn't even know if he got a good shot of Jason, but he doesn't care right now. Seeing Jason look at him like that, like he was precious and fragile and looking so in love was worth it. 

Still smiling and blinking to clear his eyes Jason moves his hands to Tim's waist, pulling their body's closer together. Tim returned the smile, bright and happy, as he wraps his arms around Jason's neck, the camera between them. 

"What was that Babybird?" Jason asks as he leans closer to Tim. 

Tim hums, "Just admiring the view. I thought it would be nice to have something good to look at."

Jason laughs softly, "Why do you need a picture? I'm right here." He leans down and presses a quick kiss to Tim's lips. "And I'm not planning on going anywhere."

\---


End file.
